Fate Hates Me!
by Celene Hudor Midnight
Summary: Did you ever think fate doesn't like you, that it's out to get you? I knew it was out to get me, when my ex-bf, Dumbass Edward Cullen and I meet again. I truely hate when things don't go my way. I hope karma bites him in the ass...literally. On Hold!Srry!
1. Chapter 1, I've Changed

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic so please just read it and if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I tried my best to write this with everything I've got, so please just be patient and read. After you have read this, please leave a comment or even a flame. I don't care. I'm not going to delete this because I know one day I'll have someone who likes it and will want to know what happens, so go ahead and flame for all I care. Well that's it, thanks for visiting my story and hope you like it. Please comment/view after you are done reading, remember first fanfic for Twilight. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own any of the Twilight Characters except the ones I made up myself, which I'll list on the next chapter. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

___Chapter 1, I've Changed_

_****__By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

I really think God hates me; the world hates me. I don't know what I did to deserve this sad, unhappy, lonely, torture of a life. I seriously think fate is out to get me. I know I haven't done anything wrong. I helped Charlie, my dad, around the house. I made dinner for him, did the laundry and much more. I always looked out for Renee, my mother, when I lived with her and Phil, her new husband; my step-dad, so she wouldn't get into trouble or do something that she wasn't suppose to. I was a good girl who followed the rules...okay, maybe not _all _the time. That's STILL doesn't give anybody or anything the right to punish me and I think that's exactly what God is doing too, punishing me for no apparent reason at all.

I went to school, did my homework, and even helped my classmates with school work. So why did everything bad have to happen to me. First I had to move to Forks, Washington to where my dad lived. Forks was and still is a place with barely any sun shine. The summers are like the winters, cold and wet. Yuck! So wouldn't be the place I would pick to live, but hey, you never know; I could change my mind any second. Then I ran into some...well, vampires. I know you probably don't believe me, but even if you don't, it's true. And one of those vampires, I was deeply in love with; I didn't just love him, I was _in _love with him.

There's a big difference if you ask me. Loving someone is just loving someone. You could love your parents, your pets, your siblings, or even your friends, but to be **in **love is a whole nother thing. They say love is the most powerful thing in the world and I do say, that's very true. If we didn't have love we wouldn't be here today. Just think, you and I wouldn't even be on this earth if it wasn't for love. Your parents had to love each other somewhat to make you...uh...well, we'll not go into that. Anyways, what I'm trying to say, love can be good but it can be bad. Never underestimate the power of love.

His name was Edward Cullen. His sisters and brothers were Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen. His "parents" were Esme and Charlisle Cullen.

Edward was a mind reader.

Jasper was a empath, which is a person who can feel emotions of someone(s) else.

Alice Cullen who was a phsyic (sorry if I spelt that wrong), which is a person who can see the future. But she has to know that person pretty well to know who she's having the vision of; sometimes she would have random visions of people she doesn't even know. Like with Jasper. She didn't even know him, but after she had her vision, she knew they were meant to be with each other.

Rosalie Hale was beyond beautiful. She was like a goddess with all her golden hair, perfect skin (of course, she IS a vampire), and her model like curves. Every girl probably envied her, just as I did when I met her.

Emmett Cullen was super strong and I mean that. He was REALLY buff, even for a vampire and his "coven", the Cullen Coven or family, how they like to put it, think that was his "gift" or talent you could say.

Esme was just a loving caring vampire mother, who always worried about her "children" twenty-four-seven.

Charlisle Cullen or Doctor Cullen was a dad of any other. He worked at Forks Hospital. He was caring and loving, but he was always interested in the littlest things. Like how when I was human, Edward couldn't read my mind.

So as you may of noticed I said that the Cullens consider themselves a family and they really do. Even though Charlisle and Esme say they're adopted children. One big happy family...

Then of course one good thing, that turned into a bad thing was Edward fell in love with me...at least that's what I thought until he said to me that he didn't love me and didn't want me and just left; upped and left. So that's when the world _really _started hating me.

After _he _left I got changed into a vampire. Of course when _he_ was with me and holding me and telling me how much he truely loved me, I wanted to become a vampire, but when he left, my world fell apart before the seems. My heart shattered and every little piece got washed away with my tears. I was a mess for days after that goodbye by the forest by my house. But the one person who almost mended my heart was Jacob Black, my best friend from La Push. But as soon as I knew I was becoming a vampire and never could see him again, my heart shattered completely. This time, no one could mend it. No one and that day I knew I didn't want to become a vampire anymore if it meant for me to be lonely for all eternity; never to be loved again, never to love again.

Though, I'm not going to tell you who or how I got changed, maybe later. It's just too painful right now to even think that. That faithful day, I became the new Bella, but of course, why would I keep my human name. It's so plain and broken. Now I'm Melody Simmons or Mel, or El. I'm a whole different person. I'm not the fragile, clumsy human Isabella Swan anymore. I'm the new and improved sexy, sassy, hard-core Melody Simmons. But don't start thinking I'm always like a stone or a rock, I can be gentle, soft, and caring when I want to.

So as you can see, I've changed. No more clumsy me. And if Edward could see me now and know who I am, he would be in utter shock and I would be laughing hysterically. I could just picture it now; him with his eyes wide open starring at me in total shock while I'm on the floor clutching my stomach laughing hysterically. I grin at the image. Never would of thought I would be like this now right? Well you better get use to it because Bella Swan is dead and Mel Simmons is in her place and never ever leaving.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I wrote this in about maybe half an hour to an hour. Pretty good right? Well I hope it is. Please review or Message me at my name. Thanks. I'll be posting the next chapter, VERY soon. Maybe even today. Thanks again. Have an awesome day/night. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Peace Out,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2, Couples

**Hey peeps, this is the second chapter, . I hope you like it. Sorry if there's bad grammar and bad spelling, not the best at spelling really and grammar, I'm confused with it. But I know some just to be able to write. Also sorry if it's just all about the characters. Just wanted to get it out of the way. Thanks for visiting and maybe reading this story of mine. Please review after you are done reading. Well enjoy. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own any characters except, Shaylynn, Sarah, Spencer, George, Oliva, Michael, Collin, Aliah, Dominique, Courtney and Hunter. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer and her Twilight Series.**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 2, Couples_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

Don't you just hate school? I surely do. I mean, why do we even have it? I already know more than the teachers in all the schools I've been enrolled in and I've been in a lot of schools. So as you can see, what's the point in taking school? I'm probably going to enroll next year or two years, so why do _I _have to? I am going to live forever so why not take a break off of school for a couple of years? What's the rush anyways? It's not like I'm going to miss anything important if I miss _one_ day of school. But of course, Courtney Simmons, my "sister" and who is part of my coven is making me go. Something about hot guys, gossip, and acting like humans.

The best thing is that my family who consists of Dominique, Shaylynn, Aliah, Olivia, Michael, Collin, George, Hunter, Sarah, Spencer, and last, me who you already know, have multiple gifts. They all have pale skin of course, but not unusual pale. Just as though they don't go in the sun often or don't go to a tanning salon. And I'm able to change everyones apperience.

There's Shaylynn Simmons who can bend water. Also is speedy fast and stronger for a vampire. Can use someones power if she knows what it is. She has curly brown hair with blue and red streaks, but it blends into her hair. They are more pronounced in the sun. She has icy blue eyes.

Sarah Simmons who is fraternal twin of Shaylynn, has the same gifts. She has, instead of regular brown like her twin, very, very dark brown, wavy hair, with dark blue tips. Her eyes are a emerald green that pop.

Aliah Carter who can bend fire. Can't get burned. Also a empath. She has somewhat curly, brown hair with golden streaks and pale green eyes.

Dominique Carter can shock people with a simple kiss or touch. She has wavy, dark brown hair with black and red tints from the sun and hazel eyes.

Olivia Simmons is a gifted fighter. She has natural fighting skills. She has shoulder length, straight, regular brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

Michael Carter is a tracker. He has straight, golden, blond hair and golden eyes.

Collin Simmons, Shaylynn and Sarah's cousin, can bend Earth. Can make anybody faint with just one look. Has the same color hair as Shaylynn, but straight and with coppers eyes.

George Carter can't get burned and can read minds which includes taking and imprinting memories or images in someones mind. Has straight, black hair with golden eyes. He's a human eater, but instead of the blood red eyes, he has golden eyes. Though even he drinks from humans, he has VERY good control over his blood lust.

Hunter Simmons can tell which power a vampire or human has. Is an excellent fighter. Has straight, golden, light brown hair that sweeps just over his silver eyes.

Spencer Carter can feel vibrations in the earth and sense what move anybody is going to make which lets him be a perfect fighter. Has straight, light brown hair that is just above his electric blue eyes.

And then me. I can change anybodies' appearance. Can absorb powers with my shield if I want and can control anything that has water in it or on it. I have straight, dark, rich black-brown hair and light purple-blue eyes.

So for the Carter family it's:

1.) Aliah (Leah o Lia)

2.) Dominique (D)

3.) Spencer (Spence)

4.) George (Gorgy)

5.) Michael (Mike)

For the Simmons family it's:

1.) Shaylynn (Shay or Lynn)

2.) Sarah

3.) Hunter

4.) Olivia (Liv)

5.) Collin (Col)

6.) ME! (Melody)

The couples are:

1.) Olivia & George

2.) Aliah & Hunter

3.) Dominique & Collin

4.) Shaylynn & Michael

5.) Sarah & Spencer

That's all the couples. As you probably see, I'm not on the list and I'm perfectly fine with that. Plus I am not letting my heart be broken for the third time. I need to be strong for the others. I can't be if I'm all lovey-dovey with anybody. I'm the leader and nothing will take that away from me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and sorry again for it being short and all about couples and the characters and whatnot. I'll post the next chapter really soon. Thanks again and sorry for the millionth time. Please review thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Peace Out,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. _REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	3. Chapter 3, Yuck! School AGAIN!

**Hey everybody. This is the third chapter, Yuck! School...AGAIN! Hope you like it. I'm sorry if it took so long to update this story. Been busy with stuff. Also sorry if there's spelling and grammar that are wrong. Not very good at that kind of stuff. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading this and ENJOY! Merry Meet. Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S I don't own anything except the characters and what happens. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer, author of thw Twilight Series.**

**Shaylynn- Shay or Lynn**

**Aliah- Leah or Al**

**Dominique- D**

**Spencer- Spencer**

**Collin- Col**

**Michael- Mike**

**George- Gorgy**

**Oliva- Liv**

**Courtney- Court**

**Justin- J**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 3, Yuck! School...AGAIN!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

"MELODY SIMMONS!" someone bellows. "Get your ass down her this instant or we'll be late for our first day at school."

Well I certainly know who that is. It only can be the over excited sister of mine, Courtney Simmons. I roll my eyes. Court is always like this every time we begin school. I don't know why she's always so excited. All we do is sit in a boring class listening to the teacher drown on and on about stuff that we already know. It's never different. The same old, same old. This isn't what I expected to do all of eternity. I don't think anybody wants this...well, except for Court of course, but she's crazy.

I sigh and stand up in one fluid motion, knowing that if I didn't get down stairs, she'll probably start screaming for me to hurry up. I decend the stairs and walk into the living room to see Court there, standing by the door tapping her foot impatient. I shake my head and let her drang me out into the garage. I saunter over to my beautiful car. It's a sleak, dark blue Mercedes Bends. It was built with venon and steel so it won't be able to dent...at least I hope. If anything happened to my baby, I would be so angry that my face would go beat red and steam would be coming out of my head. Not a pretty sight. I built the car all by myself and motofied it so it would got much, much faster than a regular Mercedes.

I glide my hand across the hood of my baby and smile. It's a perfect fit for me. I open my door and slide into the leather driver seat. I start the engine and it purrs to life. I grin and pull out of the garage and out onto the street. Court right on my tail. I press down on the pedal to go faster. Usually my whole family and I race each other to school, but everyone else is already at school because they had to pick up our scedules. So it's only Court and I racing. I press down harder on the pedal and speed away from Court. I sight the school ahead of me and slow down to turn into the parking lot a couple miles ahead of Court. I park next to Shay's midnight blue Lambergini (sorry if I spelt that wrong) and gracefully get out of my car. I spot my "sisters" and "brothers".

I walk casually toward them. Scanning the parking lot for any threats, but there's none. In the corner of my eye I see Court pull into the parking lot in her hot pink convertible and park next to my car. I wave over to her and stop in front of my "family". The girls are giggling at something and pointing to a boy across the lot. I glance over that way and see a boy with his mouth open and starring at the twins. I smirk. The twins would put Rosalie to shame with their looks.

I look more closely at the boy. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. Hmm...he looks familiar. I bite my lip and try to remember who he looks like, but my mind is fuzzy. i shrug it off and smile at the girls who are giggling still and whispering stuff, like as though they're gossiping.

"Soo...care to share why you all are giggling like school girls?" I question.

They point over to the blonde boy. They must see the confused look on my face because Leah explains.

"That boy over there has been staring at us...more like the twins for about ten minutes straight and we think he's actually drulling too," she giggles.

I snort and shake my head. "Human boys are so easily impressed now-a-days. At least now Shay and Sarah can amuse themselves by playing with him." I turn toward them. "But don't do anything that will blow our cover and don't even think of biting him."

They grin and nod they're heads. I sigh. Those to are always up to no good. I just hope he doesn't faint when they go over to me later. That would be SO embarrassing. Worse than tripping over a pebble or wetting your pants. But that doesn't mean I feel sorry for him or simpathy.

I whisle lowly so the humans don't hear and my coven stop chatting with each other and turn my way.

"Okay, so did you guys get our scedules?"

"Yeah we did. Here's yours." George responds while handing me and Courtney our slips.

I gaze down at the paper in my hand.

Period 1-History

Period 2-Math

Period 3-Biology

Period 4-Lunch

Period 5-Free

Period 6-Spanish

Period 7-Gym

I sigh. Well, at least I know everything in all these classes. I don't need to pay attention...not as though I needed to before.

I clear my throat and look at my coven again.

"Okay, well lets see if we have any classes with each other."

We swap scedules and search them quickly. We found out that everyone is in the same lunch period. Shay, Sara, and I have gym together. George, Hunter, and I have Math together. Court and D are in my Spanish class. Mike and Leah is in my Biology. Spence, J, and Olivia are in History with me. Then everyone is in the same Free period except for George, which he's pissed about. Well that's how it worked out. I'm just glad I had at least two people from my family in all my classes.

I motion for my all of them to follow me and we all head up the few flights of stairs to the front door of the main building where all of our first classes are held. Before I disappeared into the building, I got a glance of a silver car and not just any silver car...a Silver Volvo.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my story. Sorry for all the spelling errors. Oh and I know I spelt Olivia wrong in the past chapters, but I fixed it in this one. Not good at spelling. I hope you enjoyed and sorry it's really slow right now, but don't worry, it'll get more interesting. Believe me. It's not another one of those, "Edward leaves Bella, she gets turned in a vampire. They meet again and Bella and him get back together." This story is not going to be anything like that. At least I think it isn't going to be. Oh, I also wanted to say that some of my school friends are helping me with this story by giving me ideas. You might know one of them, she goes by VaraDynamixx3 on this website. Visit her stories please, she would appriciate that and don't forget to review for this story. Thanks y'll. Have a wonderful day/night. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. REVIEW! and I'll hav the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4, YES! NO!

**Hey people of the universe. This is chapter 4, of my story. I hope you like it and sorry it took so long to update. Also sorry if there's any miss spelling in it. Not a great speller at all. Don't forget to review when done reading and I have to say that something funny is going to happen in this chapter. So read and find out what happens. Enjoy! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for the advents that happen and the characters I made up. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer author of the Twilight Series. Enjoy!**

**P.S. S. This is dedicated to my two friends and one who you might know. She goes by VaraDynamixx3 on this website. They both helped me write this chapter by giving me an idea for it. Thanks you guys. And thank you readers for liking my story so far.

* * *

**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 4, YES! NO!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

UGH! School sucks. I'm just so glad its lunch time. One perk about my powers is that I can make my family act human more so than normal vampires. My whole coven can eat, drink, and sleep. I guess because I liked sleeping and I ate and drank a lot when I was human that I was able to have a power that made me able to make anybody, including myself have human traits.

I'm walking down the hall way to the cafeteria with my family. I'm chatting with the twins while we opened the doors of the cafeteria. Everyone voice in the room goes silent. Curious, I look up and right in front of me at a table are the people who I didn't even want to see for the rest of my life, but of course, fate hating me and all, I don't get my wish. Right there are the Cullens.

Alice with her brown-red pixie hair and body. Jasper with his messy, curly hair and lean body. Emmett and his big muscles and body. Rosalie the goddess with all her golden hair and perfect figure. And last Edward who broke my heart all those years ago. But I realized, Emmett isn't his booming self, Rosalie isn't her bitch like self, Alice isn't her bouncy self, Jasper looks like hell, and Edward is totally unfeeling. This makes me curious, but I shrug it off make my face as blank as possible.

My family knows what happened and hate the Cullens as much as I do. They don't approve of betrayal and dishonesty. So Col being himself, goes up to them with a huge grin on there face; says "Hi" and that he has something for them. They look at him as though he's crazy. The next thing I know, he's turned around with his pants and boxers pulled down, bent over and mooning them.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, but cup my hand over my mouth and turning my head ever so slightly to the side, trying to hide it. My family, not caring, just out right laugh, except of D who's trying to keep a serious look on her face, but knowing she'll crack any minute.

"COLLIN!" Dominique shouts and ends up laughing hysterically.

My whole family and the cafeteria are all clutching their stomachs and laughing like there's no tomorrow while the Cullens are just sitting there shock stricken. I think Edward was the most surprised of all, being the gentleman, prude he is.I looked over and saw that Emmet was the only Cullen laughing. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, my bell like voice ringing around the cafeteria along with my family's.

After I became sober enough and the cafeteria settled down to just giggling or bursts of laughter, I walk up to Collin and shake my head at him with a grin on my face.

"Sorry about him. He can be...well...random," I explain. "But that's why we love him."

Dominique walks up to him, bends down, and gives him a kiss spack on the lips. She straightens up and gives the Cullens a smile. "Yeah, we wouldn't want him any other way."

I snort. Yeah, sure. Whatever. Shay walks up toward him, flashed from all the laughing and I believe the embarrassment from what her cousin did.

"Collin, pull up your pants," she tells him.

He raises his head to meet her eyes. "Why? I'm very conferable in this position."

She rolls her eyes. "Because your embarrassing me. This is SO not the place to do such a thing. Now pull up your pants."

"No. And how am I embarrassing _you_? I'm the one with his pants down showing his ass."

"Cause you are. Just pull up your pants Pervert Boy."

"Fine. But you know, I'll probably do something more embarrassing than this," he states while pulling them up and facing his cousin.

"Ugh! How am _I _related to you?" she complains.

"Me? Me? What about you? You're even worse," he shoots back.

"WHAT? Me? Me? I am definitely not worse than _you_!" Shay screams. "Am I?" she asks Leah.

"Um...uh...?" Leah stutters and looks away.

Shay has a bewild look on her face. "I am totally not like him! We aren't alike at all! I'm not worse than _him!_"

"Yes you are," Col says.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh My Gods! Can you guys just shut up for once! It doesn't matter!" Sarah yells over them. "GODS!"

They both glare at her. She just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Yes!" Shay yells.

"No!" Col screams back.

"HA!" she exclaims. "I Wiiiin!"

"Not fair! You tricked me!" he complains.

"So...that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does! It means you cheated!"

"No I didn't! How could you think that! Me? Cheating?" Shay says, faking being flabbergasted.

"What? You cheat all the..."

"UGH! Stop already!" Sarah shouts. "I'm sick and tired of you guys bickering."

They flinch and mumble, "sorry", "whatever", "not worth it", "I know I won anyways, cheating doesn't count".

Shay is about to reply back, but the glare her twin, Sarah, shoots her silences her admittedly. She just pouts and crosses her arms over her chest and looks down.

I laugh and shake my head. I turn my attention back on the Cullens. "Yeah, well, you'll get used to all the craziness in this family. Just might want to clear out when Sarah, Shay, or I fight," I explain. "It might get messy," I whisper.

Their eyes go wide and their breathing stop. She laughs again and grins.

"Don't worry. I don't mean that. I mean more as though stuff will brake or crumble."

They nod mutely and keep staring at us as if we're lunatics...uh...well...I would say we are, but we would be boring if we weren't. Right? Like we always say, crazy people have more fun.

Just then the chime of the bell goes off, singling that lunch is over. Oh, wow! We forgot to get food...all well. We'll just grab something later.

Courtney steps up next to me and tell them we'll catch up at their house and we'll just follow them to their house after school. They agree, still stunned. We all grin and separate. Well, this will be interesting. I should really think of a prank or plan out what I should do to get back at them. Well, I have a whole free period to think of something. That should give me enough time to plan and get everything set up. I think I have the perfect prank to do. I smirk evilly.

* * *

**Hey peeps. I hope you liked it and laughed too. I'm sorry if it took long to update. But I didn't know what to write and I needed my friend to proof read it before I posted it. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**


	5. Chapter 5, Uh Oh!

**Hey seneritas, chicos, chicas, senors, and senoras. I'm sorry if it took long for me to update. I seriously didn't want you to suffer. But I needed to plan out this chapter carefully. So sorry again. So now here is chapter 5, Uh-Oh! I'm also sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. Not a good speller, remember? I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again!**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own anything of the Twilight Series/Movies unless I made it up. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer the author of the series. Rock On!**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 5, Uh Oh_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

I am SO thankful school is finally over. I don't know if I'll be able survive going to school for another day. I think I might explode. At least I got to plan out what my revenge will be with the Cullens, but I need the supplies before I can actually do it. So I guess I'll just have to wait. I DO have all eternity.

I walk out of school and to my baby (a.k.a car). I sit ontop of my baby's hood and wait 'til my family meets me here. It's about three minutes when they walk out of school and over to where I am. Now we just had to wait for the Cullens. Can't they go any faster. I mean, they _are _vampires of christ sakes. I seriously think they want to get on my nerves.

Finally we see them exit the building and head over to us. Alice bounces ahead of everyone and stops infront of us. She smiles brightly at us. I flash her a smile, then make it disappear. I'm still not over the fact that she abandoned me, but of course, I'll try to be nice.

"Well, you guys can just follow us to our house," Alice says. "Or...we could just give you derections and give Emmett what he wants."

I raise an eyebrow at her, motioning for her to continue. "Which would be a...race." She glances over at him. "He wants to see if he can beat you...no, more like if you can beat Edward."

I scrunch up my forhead, confused. Alice smiles.

"Edward is really fast and not just by running. He beats us all the time when we have a car race and Emmett always wishes he can have his ass delivered to him for once," Alice explains.

I grin. Perfect idea. A way to humiliate Edward. I turn my family.

"Watcha goes think? You up for a little contest?"

They all flash a grin and nod excitedly.

Hunter turns toward the Cullens. "Fine by us. We're up for a challenge. But...I might want to warn you. This girl..." He points toward me. "And these two..." Points to the twins. "Are VERY competitive. And your ego might drop dramatically if you lose by them. No one has every beaten them in a race...of any sorts."

The twins and I smile inocently. My family sighs and shake their heads. They know we'll beat them easily. Plus, our cars are tricked out. We upgraded them just a day ago, so they're go faster than before. Lets just say 300 miles per hour, maybe faster. I clear my throat and everyone turns to me.

"So, Cullens, up to the challenge?" I questions.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett booms.

I grin and raise my eyebrows at the rest of them. They shrug and I smirk.

"Okay, but don't start whining when one of our coven members win."

Edward flashes me a smile. "Well, don't start whining when any of _my _coven members beats you guys."

"Well, we'll see if that comes true very soon." I give them a grin and hop into my car, ready to beat them and hurt their ego, expecially Edward's.

Before any of us pulled out of the school's parking lot to start the race, Alice gives us derections to their house, even though I don't need them. We all line up and because Aliah isn't participating, she yells, "Ready, set...GO!"

We all take off. Edward is first, Emmett next, Rosalie, Jasper, Mike, Hunter, Spence, Court, D, Gorgy, Liv, Col, and then the twins and I. Shay on my left and Sarah on my right. I flash them both a grin and link our minds.

_So girls? Want to show the Cullens what we're made of? _I ask them threw our link.

_YES! _They both respond.

_Okay! One the set of three, we'll take off at full speed...ONE!...TWO!...THREE! _

We all speed off and past everyone except Edward. We speed up more, knowing we can go much faster than this. I ride next to Edward on his right. I smirk and roll down my window.

"Hey EDWARD!" He looks over at me with shock clearly in his eyes. "See you at your house!" With that I take off at full speed with the twins next to me, leaving Edward flabbergasted.

The twins and I ride down the road to the Cullens house, evenly matched, like usual. We turn into the Cullens' driveway not slowing down and ride up to their house, stopping once we're there. I hop out of my car and make my way to the twins both standing in the middle of their cars. Sarah has a lime green Porche with black leather seats.

We give each other a high-five just as the rest of them pull in. They climb out of their cars and head over to us. Edward looks shocked still, Emmett has a huge grin, Rosalie looks impressed, Alice is just plain happy, and Jasper is stunned. I grin wide and chuckle.

"I told you guys, didn't I?"

They say nothing and keep staring at me; I chuckle.

"It wasn't fair! You guys cheated!" Collin wines.

Shay snorts. "How the hell did we cheat?"

"Because you guys upgraded your cars to go faster!"

"You got to be kidding me? How does that make us cheaters?" she questions him.

"Cause it isn't fair that you have faster cars!" he complains.

"What?" Shay yells. "I even asked if you wanted me to upgrade your car! But noooo...you insisted that it was fast enough!" she spats at him.

"UGH! Not this again! Can't you guys give it a break already?" Sarah asks. "I don't know how I'm related it either of you." She shakes her head at them.

They both glare at her and start to reply, but I cut them short, not wanting them to start bickering. It's bad enough for Col and Shay to bicker, but add Sarah and it might turn into a fight.

"Well, aren't you going to invite..." I start, trying to change the subject, but get cut off by a growl coming from Edward.

I peek over at him to see him glaring daggers at Mike. I narrow my eyes at him. Charlisle and Esme come out to greet us just then. Though, before I know it, Edward pounces on Mike, knocking him to the ground. I stand there, shocked and angry. I grid my teeth together and stomp over toward them. I take Edward by his collar and through him backwards away from Mike. I help him up and turn toward Edward and his family, growling menacing at him.

Before I could get under control I send all of them flying backwards in trees with the element wind and some of my telekenises and yell,

_"DON'T YOU __**EVER**__ TRY TO HURT MY SON!"_**Hey sorry if it took me long to update and sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to do it. I hope you liked it and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

* * *

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**


	6. Chapter 6, Shit!

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if it took long to update. Also sorry that this chapter is really short and not a lot happens, but don't worry, the next chapter will be better. Sorry about the spelling too, if there's anything miss spelled. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for the characters I made up and the seens/actions that happen. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer who's the author of the Twilight Series.**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 6, Shit!_

_****__By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

My eyes go wide from what I just said. _Shit! _I didn't mean to say that. Ugh! See this just proves fate hates me more. What am I suppose to do now?

And of course when I lose my temper or any emotion at all, I can't control my powers. So I'm guessing what they see is a pale girl, with silky, curly brown hair, full red-pink lips and round, golden eyes. Also who resembles Isabella Marie Swan very well.

I look at the Cullens intently, trying to read their expression. Hopefully they didn't figure it out who I really am yet or I'm doomed.

All of them just stare with shocked expressions and sit their dumbfounded. Well, what do you expect their reaction to be? It could be worse, right?

My family comes up behind me and lays a hand on me for comfort. When Mike places his hand on my shoulder, Edward growls lowly, but I give him a death glare and he shuts up.

I smirk and keep on staring right back at them, waiting for something…anything to happen. I don't know long I'll be able to just stand here. Yeah, for a vampire it isn't uncomfortable, but for a vampire who has human traits, well, it's immensely uncomfortable.

I bite my lip anxiously and try to keep my breathing regular and my temper in check. I will not let it go like that. I'm not a monster. I won't be a monster. I won't.

I don't know what I should do. Should I just say something? Or keep quiet? This is all confusing and irritating at the same time. I didn't even want this to happen. Now after they recover from their shock, I'll have to explain to them what happened to me. Clearly I'll not get away from it. They can be VERY persistent, I think I would know. Definitely Alice. God! I don't want to be Alice's Bella Barbie doll again. Ugh! I wouldn't be able to stand it. Just one more evidence that the world hates my guts.

Maybe I'll get out of it somehow. Maybe I can just run and keep on running…but sooner or later, they'll catch me. Might as well safe my energy. I'll just get it over with.

I'm about to speak when I hear movement . I gaze up to see Alice standing up very slowly. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. I narrow my eyes ever so slightly, wondering what she's about to do.

"Bella?" she breathes.

* * *

**Sorry again guys that it's long. I just had to make another cliff hanger. But I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Right now it's 11:34 p.m. so I need to get some z's. Please review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE! Just click the "review" button just belong this. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7, Damn!

**Heya peeps. I'm sorry if it took long for me to update. But I just couldn't think how to start this chapter. So here it is, chapter 7, Damn! I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review or message me. Also sorry if any spelling mistakes. Not a good speller, ask any of my friends. Well thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own any Twilight stuff except the characters I made up, the new Bella, and the events that happen in this story. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Series.**

**P.S.S. Shout out to my friend VaraDynamixx3 for helping me begin this story. And thanks to everyone who reads this.**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 7, Damn!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

Damn. Should of known Alice would guess who I am. Well, it's too late now. Better get this over with.

I look over at the Cullens and I see their eyes widen in realization. Edward looks like he's seeing the sun for the first time in years. I mentally roll my eyes. Of course. I wonder why though. It's just me. The person who you left and said he didn't love anymore. Why would he look so happy? He's the one who left me.

Was it possible for vampires to get a head-ache, cause it sure feels like I'm getting one. With all of these un-answered questions zooming in my head. I don't think I'll be able to take it any longer. But I'm not going to run away. I'm not that person anymore. Isabella Swan died long time ago and Melody Simmons was born.

I clear my throat and step away from my family to address the Cullens.

"No." Alice gives me a confused look. "No. I'm not Bella. My name is Melody Lissa Simmons."

Her face automatically drops, so does the rest of the Cullens. I look them straight in the eye.

"Isabella Marie Swan is no more. She died 145 years ago and became this." I pointed to myself.

Alice's face brightens a little, but still has a some saddness in her eyes.

"Oh."

I nod and motion to the house once more. "So are you going to invite us in or not? I don't have all day," I ask harshely.

They flinch and lead the way into the house I once called home and into the living room. We all get settled and Charlisle starts introductions.

"Okay, my name is..."

I interupt him with, "We already know who you are. Every last bit, even your powers." I take a deep breathe and continue. "Charlisle, you're a doctor at the Forks Hospital. Esme, you're a house wife; a wife to Charlisle and a caring mother. Rosalie, your a drama queen and can be a real bitch sometimes. And everyone refers to your looks as a look of a goddess. Emmett, you're super strong and your coven-family thinks it's your gift. Also you're favorite animal is a bear because you like to fight them, before sucking them clean of their blood. You are with Rosalie. Jasper, you're a empath and are the newest to the animal diet than anyone in your family and still have a hard time with it. And you're with Alice. Alice, you're a physic and a always a happy...at least of the time. And Edward...well you're a mind reader, or may I say an intruder to someones personal thoughts. You can play the piano very well and are the second know-it-all, next to Charlisle. You read a lot and your favorite animal is the mountain lion. You are also the only one without a mate in this coven-family." I finish.

Everyone looks at me in amazement. I roll my eyes and lean back into the couch.

"I didn't say I _wasn't _Bella. I just became a new person, that's all. And I didn't loose my memory like Alice when I got changed."

They all make Os with their mouth. I sigh. Jeez, you'd think being alive longer would make them smarter.

We sit there, staring at one another. The Cullens moul this over and then Esme and Alice jump up to give me a hug. I inch back into the couch and put up my hands.

They look at me with pained eyes. I shrug. They sit back down and it's quiet again. I tap my fingers on my knee and hum randomly.

My family sits there, looking anywhere but at the Cullens. Oh, well what do you expect. Them run up to them and hug them openly? No way! Like I said before, they don't like the Cullens. They despise them.

Well this is awkward.

"Well," I started. "if all you're going to do is stare at us with your mouths open like a bunch of idiots, we can leave." I get up and start toward the door.

My family is right behind me.

"NO!" Esme shouts. "Wait. Please?"

I bite my lip. What can it hurt. It's not like I have anything better to do. I walk back to the couch and plop down. Sarah and Shay plop down beside me and the rest just plop down anywhere there's space.

"So..?" Rosalie says, uncomfortable.

I smile at her and she smiles, taken back. Hey, I'm not mad at her. She didn't like me in the first place, so why would it be a big deal if she left me? She's the only one who I didn't blame or mad at for leaving me.

Charlisle clears is throat and adresses me. "So Bella-"

"It's Melody now."

He gives me a small smile. "So Melody, how did you become like this? Do you have any gifts? What about your family? Who changed you? What happened-"

"Whoo! Slow down. I'll answer all your questions, but you can't intrupt when I do, unless I say you can."

I gaze around at the Cullens and leaving my eyes on Edward a little longer than needed. They nod their heads and wait for me to continue.

"Well, after Edward left, I tried find him, but tripped and fell onto the ground. It started raining and I just laid there, sobbing forever. Then Sam, the leader of the pack, the werewolf pack in La Push found me.." They suck in their breathes. I ignored them and just keep on going with my tale.

"and brought me back home. For weeks I just stayed in my room crying, only sleeping, waking up, crying, going to school, make dinner for Charlie, then falling back to sleep to dream nightmares that haunted me. That was my routine. It's all I did. I never hung out with Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike...none of them. I was a shell. No soul. I had nothing to live for. I just stayed alive for Charlie's sake. I knew if I died, he would blame himselve. A couple times he tried getting me to return to Renee because he couldn't take my depression any longer. I didn't want to. I just couldn't go. I couldn't leave. So I promised him I would start getting out more and I did. I helped Angela with her invitations for graduation. I started hanging out with Jacob. He mended my heart and soul. Not completely healed it though and we both knew that. But he stayed with me through everything. He teached me how to ride a motocycle." Edward growls. I roll my eyes and keep going.

"I also went to see movies with him. But for some reason after that, he started distancing himself from me. I tried calling him, writing him letters, but he wouldn't answer my pleads. It was tearing me apart. First I loose Edward, then Jacob. I couldn't hold myself together, so I started braking down again. Though, I knew I couldn't let Jake go that easily. So I went down to La Push. I went to his house and Billy said he wasn't home. I said that it was okay, but I was disappointed. I walked back to my car, sobbing lightly. I couldn't believe it. I lost Jake. My rock. The person who made me stand up. But without him, I was lost and lonely once again. I pulled into myself once again. But what made it worse is that I found out I was pregnant." Edward looks shocked out of his mind.

"I was devasted. I knew I couldn't tell Charlie, afraid of what he would think and say. So I packed my stuff and left him. It tore me apart more, but I knew it was for the best. I took my truck and drove away. But something hit my car and sent me flying off the road and into the forest. Smoke came out of my car's hood. I knew I couldn't use it anymore. I got out and ran deeper into the woods. The baby was getting bigger and bigger. I also knew this wasn't a ordinary baby. Just then, I ran into Victoria." They growl. I sigh.

"She put pitty on me and helped me through the birth. After that she changed me. Soon after, she left and I never saw her since. I returned to Forks and to this house. I walked around and found something very interesting. 5,000 dollars on the counter in the kitchen. Thinking it was left there for me, I took it. With that money I started my new life as Melody Simmons. Over the years, I found more vampires who were interested in my life of feeding off of animals and they joined my coven. So you probably guessed, I'm the leader."

They all stare dumbfounded. I smirk and cross my hands over my chest. Charlisle, being his curious self, asks, "So, do you and your coven have any gifts?"

I grin and nod my head. "Yes we do, but I rather not say it all. Here, this should say call of it." I hand him a piece of paper that I listed all of our powers and who has what.

I see his eyes go wide and he looks up at him acrediciously. He passes the paper around and gives it back to me. I get to see all of there shocked expressions and my smirk grows.

All they can say is, "WOW!"

I laugh my chime like laugh. My family grin wide and chuckle.

"Yeah, well. We're a gifted coven that's all."

Esme smiles warmly at us.

"So Bel-Melody? The paper says you guys can eat. Is that true?" Emmett asks.

I nod and get up and grab a bunch of fruit from the kitchen and hand one to each of my family. In unision, we each take a huge bite of the fruit in hand and swallow it. The Cullens stare in amazement and fasination. We finish our fruit and throw what's left out.

"Well, that's incrediable. Why do you think you can do that?" Charlisle asks.

I smile. "I gave it a lot of thought and decided that because I loved to eat and drink when I was human, I was able to have powers to let me seem more human; to have human traits. The same goes with sleeping," I explain.

He nods and says no more.

Well, now it's awkward again. Hm...maybe we can leave now...oh wait, I better give it to her now. I might forget later. I get up and walk toward Alice. I open my little bag and pull out the wad of cash to pay her back. I hold it out for her. She looks up at me confused.

"What's this for?"

"Oh, well, do you know how I told you I found that money on the counter, when I came back here?"

"Um...yea..what does that have to do with this?"

I scrunch my forhead. "I just thought that you left it there for me."

She looks sad. "Oh, no I didn't. Sorry."

"Oh, then who did?" I question at loud.

"I did."

* * *

**Hey y'll. Thanks for reading and sorry if it's another cliff hanger. Also sorry that nothing serious happened. Just wanted to get how she became a vampire and stuff out of the way. Something will happen in the next chapter, so stay in tuned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry again. Don't forget to comment/review or message me. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8, What?

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter 8, What? I'm sorry it took long to update and sorry if this is boring and short. Just wanted this to happen. Since Melody makes a new friend. Hope you like it. Sorry again. Don't forget to review or message me. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own anything Twilight accept for the characters I made up, the events I made up, and Bella's new personality. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 8, What?_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

I spun around to the other side of the room where the voice game from. I see Rose in between Emmett's legs looking sheepish. I stare at her confused. She smiles nervously and stands up.

She walks toward me with a small smile. I raise my eyebrows at her, confused as hell. Why would she leave money for me? ME? Of all people she leaves money for, she chose me. The person she hates...or hated.

"What did you say?"

"Um...I said, I did," she replies sheepishly.

"What?"

She smiles sadly. "I know I wasn't the nicest to you, but I felt bad for you. Yeah, first I was a little pissed and jealous that Edward picked you. A fragile human over me. Me! But I learned that it doesn't matter. Sure he picked you, but I have Emmett and he's all I want." She flashes him a grin and turns back to me.

"I felt bad that you lost the one thing that meant everything to you. I know how you felt. I could relate to it. When I first became a vampire, all I could think of was how thirsty I was and how I lost my whole life. So what I'm trying to say is that, I feel your pain and wanted to give you something that would make up for how much I was a bitch to you," she explains. "And I didn't know what to get you, so I left you money."

"Oh," is the only thing that I could say.

I couldn't believe it. _Rose _felt bad for _me_. Before she could react, I fling myself at her, giving her bone crushing hug. She froze at the sudden impacked, but soon relaxed, realizing isn't an attach and hugs me back. I pull away and grin at her. I now know that Rose and I will get along great and because I didn't blame her for leaving, I could hang out with her...and Jasper. He didn't mean to try to attach me and drink my blood that faithful night on my birthday. His instincts just took over and since I've become a vampire, I now understood how you felt all the time trying to control his thirst...at least I partly do. But I trust him still and know we'll get along great. Now I have two people I can hang out with and maybe, just maybe I can use them in my revenge. I think they're agree to help and if not, well, lets just say I can be VERY "persuasive". I smirk at that thought.

I gaze around the room to see everyone looking at me shocked and with their mouths wide open, including my family. I'm guessing from me just hugging Rosalie like that, but she has a hug smirk-grin on her face. I laugh.

"Close your mouths before a bug flies into your mouth," I giggle.

They all blink a couple times and swallow to make their mouths moist again. I laugh again and turn back to Rose and hand her the wad of cash.

"Here. It's all the money I owe you and thanks. I appreciate what you did." I smile kindly.

"No. Please. You don't-"

"I insist. It's not a big deal. I now have tons of money anyways."

She hesitant in taking the money and I sigh irritated.

I shove the money into her hand. "Just take the damn money!"

She snorts and takes the money and hands it to Carlisle. "Fine. But you have to go shopping with me."

I groan, pouting and everyone laughs.

"Same old Bella-I mean, same old Melody," Emmett booms.

I smile and sigh, thinking if they only knew how different I really have become. Of course I still hate shopping. It's just horrid. Having Courtney in my coven is jsut torture. She always wants to go shopping twenty-four-seven. Ugh! At least I might have fun with Rose, I just hope Alice doesn't come.

"Fine. You win," I relunctantly agree and link my mind to Rose's, at the same time blocking her from Edward's and Alice's gift and add, _"But you better let me get SOME T-shirts, jeans, sweat-shirts, and sweat-pants. Or it's no deal. And I don't want Alice to come."_

Rose out right laughs and nods her head. "That's fine. I'm not as bad as Alice with clothes."

Everyone looks at her confused, except for my coven. They know what I just did, since they' were connected into our conversation. My coven is and I have a connection that's really deep and we found out one day we could all speak to each other threw the mind if ever needed. All I did was connect Rosalie into it.

I shake my head and smile. "Okay, then. It's settled. You can take me shopping and I you'll keep the money."

She smiles back and nods. alice squeeks and hops up and down. "This is going to be fun. Like old times. Oooh, I think we should go-"

Before I could respond, Rose pipes in. "NO!" she yells.

Everyone looks at her wierdly. She swallows and shrugs.

"I just thought that it'll just be Bel-Melody and I. You know, so we could get to know each other better. A bonding day, just the two of us," she states, her tone back to normal and calm.

Alice stops bouncing and pouts, but agrees. Everyone else thinks it's a good idea. With you know, Rose not liking me before. It's just expected to do something like that. I keep on smiling and we all just start up convisation.

I notice Jasper sitting off to the side looking out the window. I sigh and glide over to him. I sit down beside him and he turns around to face me with an expression of hurt, guilt, and sadness. I smile and grab his hand, knowing what he's thinking.

"Jasper," I start, but he intrupts.

"I'm so sorry Bel-Melody. I seriously didn't want anything like this to happen. It's all my fault. If I hadn't-"

I put my finger over his mouth and he stops talking. I smile and take my finger away, looking straight into his eyes, letting him see the truth of what I'm about to say.

"Jasper, like I was going to say before you rudely intrupted," I grin. "was that it's fine. It's okay. If it wasn't for that day, I would be dead, in my tombstone, lifeless. I wouldn't of met all of the family and I wouldn't of been able to listen to Rose confess that she felt bad for me." I brighten my smile. "And most importantly I wouldn't be able to tell you that it wasn't your fault and that I'm grateful actually for what happened. Because of you, I'm here today, happy and well."

I see tears forming in his eyes, tears that will never shed. I caculate if I can try that exparement with Jasper. I touch his cheek with one hand, letting of his hand and touching by his eye with the other. I consintrate hard and let my power wash over Jasper.

Before I know it, I feel water running down his cheeks. I smile. It worked. I feel everyone turn toward us and suck in their breathe. I grin and wipe away the tears, proud of myself. I learned to do something else. I can cross it off my list of things I needed to try.

"How-how-how did you do that?" he whispers.

I giggle. "Well, as you already know. I can make anybody including myself have human traits and crying is a human trait. I've been wanting to try to see if my power would work for doing such a thing as this, and I proved that I can."

Everyone stares at me incrediciously. I laugh. Of course they would react this way. What vampire wouldn't? Something clicked inside my head and I smiled widely. Everyone looks at me alarmed. I shake my head and motion for Rose to come here. She catiously walks over to where I am, sitting my the window. I sigh. Jeez, it's not like I'm going to do anything bad.

"Rose?"

She nods.

"Do you still want to have babies?" I question.

She looks at me confused and a little as though she thinks I'm nuts. I sigh.

"I mean like have kids of your own? Not adopt any?"

She slowly nods. I brighten up.

"Great! I'm so glad you do. Now come closer."

She does and I place my hands over her stomach. I close my eyes and focus my power on her. She gasps.

"W-w-what?..."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. And also sorry for the cliff hanger. But I think you already know what's about to come. Something only a very powerful vampire would be able to do. A vampire like Melody (a.k.a Bella). Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be posting the next chapter very soon. Working on it right now. Don't forget to review or message me. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. _Please REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9, Oh My GOD! Thank You!

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter is like the other one. Not that good. But don't worry. Somethings going to happen in the next chapter. So just read this and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Thanks. Don't forget to review or message me. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own anything except for my characters, events I made up, and Bella's new personality. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer. The author of the Twilight Series.****

* * *

****Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 8, Oh My God! Thank You!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

R-POV (Rose Point of View)

I can't believe what is happening. All this happiness is flooding into me. It feels as though life is being born inside of me. Like my body is alive. That my body is warm and blood is pumping threw my vein. It's exhilarating. All I can feel was peace and a sense of being human again. I grin. It's the best feeling ever.

Then all of a sudden it's over, only the aftershock is left behind. I blink a couple times and take a deep breath.

"W-w-what?..." I can't finish.

I just can't think of what to say. My brain like, shut down on me. I shake my head. I have never felt anything remotely close to that.

I gaze down at Melody. She has a huge grin plastered on her face. My husband, Emmett walks up behind me and wraps his arms securely around me. I open my mouth again, to see if I can talk now.

"What was that? It felt so lively. As though a life was being born again inside me," I say, thinking about the feeling.

Melody is just sitting there, smiling to herself. I look down at her.

"So what just happened?" I ask.

She giggles. "I was, well, using my gift."

I narrow my eyes and she pushes herself into the couch.

"What do you mean about, "Using my gift"?" I say, an edge to my voice.

She bites her lip. "Uh? I was kind of letting you be able to do something. To create something actually…if you wanted to."

I give her a confused look. She sighs.

"I was letting you be able to have a baby, like you wanted."

My eyes widen. "What?"

She stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes.

"Rose. You can have a baby," she firmly says.

No hesitation. No hitch to her voice. No change of volume either. She isn't lying. I can have a baby. A baby! I'm ecstatic. I start jumping up and down.

"Ohmygodohmydgodohmygod," I rush. I hug Melody in a tight embrace. "Thank you. Oh thank you." I bounce up and down with her. "I can't believe it. I can have a kid. God! Thank you so much. Eeek! I can't wait."

I start skipping around the house, cheering and yelling hooray. All my life I wanted a kid and now I can have one. I just can't wrap my mind around it, but you know what, I DON'T CARE! I'm having a child. WHOOHOO!

M(B)-POV (Melody's Bella Point of View)

As I watch Rosalie running around the room, all I can think is that I wish I was her. A beauty that has already a mate and living a happy life, but as I think about it, I wouldn't change my life one bit. It's what I've got and I'll have to work with it. And I can live with that. Just knowing that because I live, people's lives are better.

I turn my attention back on everyone. They're all staring at me like a was a miracle.

"Is it true?" Emmett whispers, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Can she have a baby?"

I nod my head, smiling. His face becomes that childish look again and he runs toward Rose, picks her up and swings her around. I laugh and shake my head. I guess they're still partly in the honey moon stage still. But as long as they're happy, I'm happy.

Carlisle comes up beside me, looking at the happy couple.

"How?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrows.

"How is it possible that you can make our family whole again when it was so broken before?"

I smile sadly and shrug. I turn my gaze back on Rose and Emmett now kissing passionately. I look away quickly, not wanting to disturb them in their moment.

"I don't know Doctor Cullen. I really don't know. All I want is the people around me to be happy. That's all what matters to me the most right now. Everyone's' happiness," I answer Carlisle.

He sighs and gazes at me.

"What about your happiness? Don't you want to be happy?"

"Of course I do…and I am. Knowing that the people around me are happy makes me happy."

He smiles sadly and nods. We settle in normal comfortable conversation while Rose and Emmett are upstairs making her wish come true.

Before I know it, it's time to get ready for school again. I groan inward and my coven and I head toward our house to get ready for another long, miserable, boring school day.

* * *

**Hey peeps. Sorry if it was short and not so good. But it's 11:19 p.m. here and my brain isn't working all to well. But the next chapter something will happen. So stay in tuned. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry again. At least it's not a cliff hanger this time. ;P Thanks again and don't forget to review or message me. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10, DIE!

**Hey people of the world. You totally need to read this chapter. It's so sad, but SO good...at least I think so. It's pretty short, but has a lot of emotion in it. And sorry it took long to update. Hope you guys like. Don't forget to review or message me. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except my characters, the events I created, and Bella's new personality. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me

_Chapter 10, DIE!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

Oh thank GOD! I think if I had to stay here any longer, I would of burst. School sucks! I don't know how the Cullens go through it every single time. Its torture I tell you, pure torture. Why can't someone save me? Oh please lord save me now.

It's just SO boring. Sitting there, staring out into nothingness. It gets old…Quickly. I wonder if my coven will let me drop out and let me get a job. I mean, I seriously don't want to go through that ever again. I would surely die of such boredom.

But I think my coven is trying to get back at me for playing pranks on them. Once, I painted Courtney's hair rainbow and it wouldn't wash out for about two weeks. So she had to walk about with rainbow colored hair. Another time, I painted everything of the boys a hot pink, even their clothes, car, and bedrooms. They got REALLY mad. I think if I could, I would have pied myself, that's how mad they were. But I was just having fun. Or maybe they're just trying to send me to Hell. Either way, it's plain torture.

My coven and I are heading over to the Cullens house because they want to have a, "get together". More like them asking me questions over and over again as though it's a TV show. Maybe if I just zone out, they won't notice. Maybe they'll be too busy throwing questions at me to notice. Hm…maybe that'll work.

We all pull up the driveway of their mansion (that's what I call it) of a house and park outside the garage. We get out and walk up toward the house. When Edward is just about to open the door, we hear a twig snap.

We whip around to see who our intruder is…but no one is there. We narrow our eyes and search around in the forest. There has to be someone here. I sniff the air…inhaling deeply and freeze. Uh-Oh. This isn't good.

"NO! Don't! Don't come out!" I shout.

But it's too late. A women with flaming red hair steps out into the light. I suck in my breath, waiting to see what happens. My coven just stands very still, knowing that this isn't good. I hear hissing and growls coming behind me. Guessing the Cullens remember her. Well this isn't good at all. Shit! What am I going to do now?

I hear a door open and shut behind me and the intake of breathe. Great! Esme and Carlisle are home. This just keeps getting better and better.

At the same time I whisper "no" the red haired women takes a step forward. Everything happens so fast, that I don't even think vampires could keep up with everything that happens in the next few seconds.

Edward runs toward Victoria. I rush in front of her place my hands out to stop him. His family is moving into a defense mode while my family forms a circle around Vicky. Edward, not noticing that I got in the way of him ramming Vicky, slams right into me. We go flying backwards about fifty yards and slam into a tree, my back arching when it hits contact with the shards of wood sticking out. I yelp and fall to the ground on top of Edward.

I quickly stand up and move in front of Victoria again, crouching low and a hiss escaping my mouth. All the Cullens stare in shock and Edward looks outraged in my direction. I give him a death glare and growl lowly.

He pushes himself off the ground and stands to face me.

"What the hell?" he all but yells. "Why the hell did you stop me? I was so close to killing her finally."

I stop my foot, making the earth vibrate.

"You will do no such thing!" I scream back.

He stumbles back a bit from all the venom in my voice.

"What? How can you say that? She fuckin' tried to kill you! And at the end, she turned you for Christ sakes. She damned you for eternity," he shoots back.

I growl at him. "Don't say that EVER again. She did me a favor. I was about to die. TO DIE!" I howl. "She _saved _me! I guess that you rather have me DEAD then like this?"

"Maybe I do!" he hollers.

I stare at him shocked. He wants me dead. He doesn't want me anymore. He-he-he doesn't love me.

"FINE! Maybe I will die. Maybe finally you'll be happy and you'll have me out of your life altogether." I shout at him.

He growls once more, glares at Victoria, I, and my coven. I hiss in return and watch his retreating figure stomping into the forest.

"GO TO HELL!" I shout at his back.

"I AM ALREADY IN HELL WITH YOU ALIVE!" I hear him yell back.

"THEN GO DIE IN A DITCH ASSHOLE!" I scream toward him as his whole figure disappears.

I watch where he was a second ago, hoping he'll come back, but he never does. I fall to my knees, sobbing, tears leaking down my face. I haven't cried since I've been turned. I've been holding all of my emotions in and now they just burst out and I crumble to the ground.

My family and the Cullen Coven walk toward me and sit beside me, taking turns rubbing my back. I don't know how long I've been lying there, crying my heart and soul out, but I whipped the tears away and stand up.

Everyone has confused, sad, worried, faces on. I small sadly and lead them into the house. After everyone is settled and Victoria isn't getting anymore glares, hisses, or growls. I take a deep breath and start with my explaination with.

"Did I every tell you guys that Victoria is now my sister?"

Later on, I'm up in my black and red room, thinking about what Edward and I were shouting at each other. Thinking of what he said when I questioned him if he wanted me dead rather then me being like this. I just can't believe it. He wants me dead. Dead!

I sigh.

Well if that's what he really wants, I'll die. I want everyone to be happy. Including him, even if I don't really _love _him anymore. I still care for him. Yeah I still want revenge, but would you blame me? Wouldn't you want revenge if someone left you? I guess I need to start thinking.

First thing, figure out how to kill myself.

Second, follow through with it.

Third, hope it won't be so bad.

And fourth, hope everyone will be better off without me.

* * *

**Oh My GODS! I couldn't believe what I wrote for this chapter. But I had to. It just so happened to turn in this direction. I wonder what will happen? Hm.. :) Well, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review or message me. I'll answer anything I can. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. AN Authors Note

**Hey everybody. I just wanted to let you all know that I kind of rewrote what powers everyone has. I more like deleted some of their gifts. So if you want you can go back to the second chapter, Couples, and check it out. Thanks. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Don't forget to review please. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**


	12. Chapter 11, Favor!

**Hey peeps. Here is the 11th chapter, Favor! Sorry I didn't update in so long. Didn't know how to begin this chapter. But I got it, as you can see. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review or message me. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do now own anything except for the characters I made up, the scenes I made up, and Bella's new personality. All the rest goes to the author of the Twilight Series, Stephenie Meyer.**

**P.S.S Thanks goes out to vswimming12 for helping me correct this chapter for it's grammar, spelling, and other asorts. Thanks! Everyone keep up the writing and reading.**

**

* * *

****Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 11, Favor!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

I take a deep breathe and drive through the gates of Volterra. This is the only chance I have. My family has gone hunting and the Cullens have gone on a vacation to Australia. There will not be a perfect moment like this. Like I said, only chance I have. I've got to do it. Get it over with.

I park my car in a free spot and climb out. I slowly make my way around the city to the central part of it. I gaze around to see if I see anybody from the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Felix..anybody. But no-one is in sight. I sigh and keep walking. At least it's cloudy. I don't have to hide. But I'm afraid they won't do this for me. I don't think they want to see one of their old guards getting killed...nontheless their most powerful, special guard they ever had. It would kill them. Though, I hope they'll do this one thing for me.

I hear a booming laugh from behind me while I head toward an ally, to be able to sit and rest. I spin around to see a cloaked figure running toward me, of course human fast. I grin, just knowing who the mysterious cloaked figure is. It only can be on person.

"Demetri!" I laugh while he throws down his hood to revel his slightly waved, black, shoulder-length hair and his crimson eyes and slightly olive skin. Thank goddess we're in a ally or he would be in SO much trouble for having his hood down out of the castle.

"Bellsie!" he grins wide. I roll my eyes at my nickname. People here refer to be as Bella because back then, I didn't change my name.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I grin turns into a grimace. He has a worried expression on his face.

"I'm here because I want to ask a favor to Aro. Would you please bring me to him?" I question.

He looks confused, but agrees anyways. Only if he knew what I was about to ask Aro. He would freak and demand not for me not even think about it. He wouldn't let me go through it. I don't think Aro would agree anyways, but I'll just have to keep bugging him, until he gave me what I came here for.

We entered the big thrown room, to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus sitting in high stools with Jane and Alec beside Aro and Felix beside Marcus. I smile at all of them and bow slightly to each one, adressing them by Master, even though I don't work for them anymore.

They all have red, crimson eyes.

Aro has long black hair that framed his face and onion colored skin, that looked translucnetly white.

Marcus has the same flowing hair as Aro and pale skin.

Caius has long white hair that looks like it would blend into his skin tone.

Jane has light brown hair that's cropped short and the pale white skin like any other vampire.

Alec, her blood brother, has the same skin, but his hair is a shade darker.

Felix is built like Emmett, but has black hair that's cropped short with a slightly olive complexion like Demetri.

"Dear Bella, what do we owe the pleasure of you here in such a long time?" Aro kindly asks.

I biet my lip and close my eyes. Come on, I have to ask it. I open my eyes and stare straight at Aro.

"I have come here to ask you a favor master."

"And what would that be sweet Bella?"

I take a deep breathe. "I would like for you to kill me."

He raises his eyebrows questioningly. He gracefully stands up and walks over to me in the middle of the room. He stands in front of me, looking down at me confused.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

I sigh. God! I knew this could happen. He won't agree. Well, better try to convince him.

"Because I told you so and because I do remember you saying you would do me any favor. And this is what I want. I want you to kill me." I explain.

His eyes are sad. "But why waste such a powerful vampire. It wouldn't be right to do that."

"I'm not that great Master, I'm just an ordinary vampire. Like any other vampire."

He looks at me incredibly. "An ordinary vampire? None such thing for you! You are a unique vampire. We can't just kill you."

"Yes you can. It wouldn't change anything. Everything would still be the same." I argue.

"But that's where you're absolutely wrong. You being a powerful vampire, you could change the world."

I sigh. This is much harder than I thought it would be. How am I going to even convince him. He doesn't want to get rid of me as I suspected.

"Can I ask what this is all about dear Bella? Why you just suddenly changed your mind about having immortality?" he questions.

I blow out my breathe and hold out my hand to him. It's better to just tell him the truth. It's not like it'll change his mind anyways. I'll just have to figure out what I can do for them to kill me.

Seeing my hand, his eyes go wide. He knows exactly what I'm allowing him to do. Something that I wouldn't aloud anybody do. And that's getting inside my shield; into my private area willingly. I'm letting him enter my mind.

He takes my hand eagerly. I drop my shield for him and run through my past and the present. About a couple minutes, a sad smile prints it's way onto his sculpture face. It looks all wrong on his features. Aro, being a happy person most of the time; sad just doesn't work on him.

"Sweet, sweet Bella. That is such a horrible memory. I can't believe he said that." He shakes his head.

I smile a small smile and shrug my shoulders. Well, I can't change the memory. It'll stay with me until I die, hoping that'll be soon to make him happy.

"You still care for this Edward." It wasn't a question, more like a statement from Marcus.

I jerk my head in a nod. He was part of my life once, so of course I care for him. Just more as a brother now.

I turn back to Aro who is still thinking over what he just seen.

"Master, so it would make me happy if you wound do this for me."

I look around the room. Jane has a slight pissed off and sad expression, defiantly since were once like sisters when I was here. Demetri has a shocked and hurt expression. Felix is just stoned face, still trying to comprehend what he just heard. And dear Alec who has a crush on me has a hurt, sad, pissed, and shocked expression. His emotions running through his eyes in plain sight.

I sigh. Why couldn't this be easier? Without all the emotions and pain of it all. I sigh. See, this stuff just doesn't work out for me. Aro clears his throat. I bring my attention back to him.

"Well, I don't think I can fulfill what you want me to do. I'm very sorry. I just don't want to lose such an important vampire."

I groan. Great! What am I suppose to do now? Then it clicked. But it won't be pretty and it'll hurt like hell. I thank Aro and his brothers and say goodbye to everyone, giving each one a hug. I roam the city, enjoying the last day I have to be alive and living. Tonight, I'll kill myself.

* * *

**I think I did a pretty good on this chapter. Not bad, but not excellent. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was short and didn't have anything REALLY interesting happen. But I had to write this part. It just leads up to everything. I'll try to update sooner than I did. Please don't forget to update. Thanks for reading. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVEW! I'll answer any questions you have, unless you have replies blocked. Then I can't do much there.**


	13. AN 2nd Authors Note SORRY!

**Hey everyone! It's your wonderful author Selene Hudor Midnight. This is just a notice. I wanted to tell you guys that I have a Poll up on my profile. I really want you guys to vote. I want to know what chapter is your favorite so far. Let me know by voting. After you do that, please review or message me describing what was your favorite scene/part was in the whole story. I would love to know. Also don't forget to review throughout the story, I want to know how you liked it and you can give me some ideas for the next chapter, maybe I'll use someone's idea. But for the next chapter, I already know what's going to happen, so you can't do it for the next chapter. I also wanted to tell you guys that I just broke my laptop…by accident and my parents won't pay for it to get repaired. The only way I can get it fixed is if I paid for it to be, but it's around $275. I don't' know how I'm going to get the money, so this means if I don't update soon, I'm very sorry. I'll try to. I can only be on the computer for 2 hours each day. Sorry! I'll try my best.**

**Anyways, don't forget to vote on my Poll up on my profile and to message or review and tell me what scene/part is your favorite in the whole story. THANKS my readers.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight **


	14. Chapter 12, YOUR FAULT!

**Hey guys, here's chapter 12, YOUR FAULT! I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Review please or message me. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except what I made up. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer the author of the Twilight Series.  
**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 12, YOUR FAULT!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

I look up at the sky. The colors of a sunset streaking the sky. I sigh. In a little bit I'll be dead and Edward's worries will be gone...I'll be gone from this earth altogether. It's a frightening thought, but I have to do it. I have to at least try. This is Edward. I just can't help but think that my family will be hurt when they find out I'm dead. Though I know they would get over it...in time they would. I'm doing this on my own cord, my own free will.

I stride to the gates of the city, while taking in all I can before I leave. This is my last hour on earth. I walk into the forest outside Volterra and set up the fire I'll burn myself in. It's the only way I'll die. If Aro won't agree on me dying, then I have to take matters in my own hands.

I pile blocks and sticks of wood in a big pile and take out my lighter. I walk to the other side of the pile, more in the forest and with one click, I like the wood one fire. I take a deep breathe and...

E-POV (Edward's Point Of View)

I walked into the house and saw my family sitting around in the living room with the Simmons and Carters. It's been a week since I've walked away from them, after having a fight with Be-Melody. I gazed around and saw worried and somewhat nervous faces, but the one face I didn't see was _hers. _Melody's face. I would of thought she would be here discussing a shopping trip with the twins, Alice, and Rose.

Curiosity taking over me, I search their minds to see what happened with her.

_Oh I hope she's okay. She's been off all week.-_Courtney

_I wonder when she'll get back. I can't believe she didn't bring me.-_Aliah

_Ugh! I can't take this anymore. I need to tell someone.-_Shay

_Shit! I shouldn't of let her go. I hope they say no to her.-_Sarah

_I'm so glad Bella's back with us, but where has she been._-Esme

_Hmm...I wonder where Bella is, I would love to discuss her powers with her.-_Carlisle

_Where's my little sis. I want to have an arm wrestle with her._-Emmett

I walk over toward them and sit in an empty seat, which so happens to be by Mike. He gives me a death glare and turns back to Spencer.

I shrug and turn toward the twins and Leah.

"Do you guys have something to tell us?" I question.

The twins shake their head, but Aliah, not caring pipes up.

"Yeah. Melody said she was going shopping and she didn't bring me! I SO wanted to come. I need knew shoes."

I shake my head and glance at the twins. They're looking at each other soundly. I furrow my brow and clear my throat. They whip their heads toward me.

Just as I was about to speak, I get pulled into one of Alice's visions.

_Bella's standing with her back to us, ready to step in a blase of fire. She takes a deep breathe and steps slowly into the red and orange flames shooting up into the sky. Her screams echoing off the trees. Before long, the screams quiet and she's in a pile of ash in the ever growing fire._

I gasp and gaze at Alice. She has tears in her eyes and she's sobbing. Jasper, alert pulls her toward him and starts rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"What did you see Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"I-I-I saw Bella killing herself," I stutter.

Gasps travel the room. My family has worried faces and Melody's family has shocked expressions..well, except the twins. I narrow my eyes at them and they look away.

"Did you guys know about this?"

Sarah quickly shakes her head and looks down at her hands. Shay sighs and whispers something to her twin. Sarah nods and looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Melly told us that she was going to the Volterra," she says.

"Yeah, she wanted to ask them to kill her," Shay mumbles.

Another round of gasps travel. I sit there, staring at the twins. They got to be kidding me. Why would she do such I thing?

Sarah seeing my confused look, stands up abruptly. She glared daggers at me.

"Don't even _think_ why she would! You know _perfectly_ well why," she yells. "If you didn't agree with her about how you rather have her dead, she might still be here!

I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. Sarah spins around and sprints out the back door.

Shay stands up, her mouth in a line.

"You better fix this. It _is _your fault." With that she turns around and follows her sister out.

It is my fault. I didn't know she would actually go kill herself. I need to fix this...and now. I stand up and tell my family I'll be back...with Bella. I run out to my car and hop in. I start the car and speed off to Volterra to safe Bella from a mistake she'll regret.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry again if it took long to update. I'm also going to be making another Poll on my profile so keep looking. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks readers. **

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	15. Chapter 13, GONE!

**Hey everybody. I'm very sorry for the wait and I'm going to say sorry again because this chapter is REALLY short. Shorter than my past chapters, but I had to post it. But don't fret, I'm working on the next chapter now and it will be posted VERY soon. Just hang in there peeps. This chapter, Chapter 13 is called GONE! Hope you like it. Please review or message me. Don't forget about the Poll I have and the question I asked you in the AN 2nd Authors Note. I would love to hear your answers. Enjoy the chapter and sorry again for it being really short. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except what I made up. I would like to give a shout out to VaraDynamixx3 who helped me write this chapter, at least SOME of it. Thanks everyone for reading my story. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 13, GONE!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

I jerk my Volvo to a stop and jump out. Inhaling deeply through my nose, smoke and ash fill my lungs. Good thing I'm dead. If I were human, I would be having a coughing fit.

I search the trees and see a big dark gray smoke cloud escaping into the sky above the forest.

Without a second thought, I sprint forward into the deep, dark woods. Using my nose I follow the scent of burning wood.

I brake through a little clearing. A pile of burning logs laying there, flames shooting up making crackling sounds.

I peer into the red, hot fire and I brake down immediately. My legs collapse under me, realizing what is. She's gone. I was too late.

Dry sops shake through me.

I feel a vibration on the ground. My head snaps up and I suck in air.

The only word that passes through my mouth is,

"Bella…."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry once again for it being very short. Well don't forget to review or message me and don't forget about the Poll and the question I asked in AN 2nd Authors Note. Please answer the question, I would LOVE to hear what you think.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	16. Chapter 14, Lie!

**Hey guys, sorry if the last chapter was short. Here is Chapter 14, Lie! I'm sorry if it's short and that it took long to update. But here it is. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review or message me and don't forget about the Poll and question I asked you. I would love to hear your answers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.  
**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except what I made up. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 14, Lie!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

"Edward?"

What the hell was he doing here? And how did he know where I was? Who could…the twins. I'm going to kill them. I told them not to tell anybody. They knew I needed to do this. Why would they tell?

He slowly stands up and hesitantly walks toward them. I back up with each step he takes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice like ice.

He flinches, but doesn't stop or speak. His eyes show confusion and relief. Relief? What the hell?

I hiss and bend down into a crouch.

"Bella…. please, come back," he pleads.

I keep my face expressionless. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well what I mean," he snaps.

I roll my eyes. "And what's that?"

He sighs and starts walking toward me again. I back up once more.

"Bella, please," he begs.

"Bella, please what?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Please come back home. We all miss you."

I scoff, "Yeah, _we _all miss you. Does that include you?"

He nods. "Yes it does."

I shake my head. "I doubt that. _You _rather have me dead. That's what you implied last time we _'talked'_."

He shakes his head rapidly. "No, I don't. I would never want you dead. I was just angry and took my anger out at you. I didn't mean it."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I bet everyone just sent you here. You didn't come here willingly. Why would you?"

"I did come here willingly. I don't want you dead Bella," he says. "You're my life."

I bark a laugh. "HA! Yeah right. Last time you said that you left me. Why should I believe you this time? All you going to do is leave again."

Before I know it, his hands are gripping my shoulders tightly. I try shaking him off, but he has a strong grip on me. I sigh frustrated.

I gaze up at him with a pissed off expression. He flinches again but doesn't let go.

"Bella. You ARE my life. It's absolutely true. It'll ever be true," he states.

I stare into his eyes. They say what he's telling me IS true, but I know how good an actor he can be. It might not be true, but I don't want my family sad. I know that much he said is true.

Well, I can be a good actress too. Now is the time to test my acting skills out.

I lean into his grip and sigh. I gaze into his eyes, hoping my eyes don't betray me.

"Really? I am?"

He nods and takes me into his embrace. I fight the instinct to push him back. Instead I relax…well I _try _too and let him lead me to his car after we put out the fire.

I slide into the front passenger seat and close my eyes. I'll go home and convince my family that it won't happen again. That I'm here to stay, but in the mean time I'll be figuring out how to actually kill myself without any distractions or anybody to stop me. This time it'll be for real. This is what I want and I'm going to do it. I have to. I can't believe what Edward said to me.

It was just a lie. I repeat this over and over again. It wasn't true. He doesn't want me or want me alive anymore. He's moved on. And I have to too…even if that means killing myself.

* * *

**Hey peeps. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or message me. Don't forget about the Poll and question. Thanks! I'll try to update soon. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	17. Chapter 15, HOME!

**Hey peeps, this is chapter 15, HOME! Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. This chapter is longer, but not as long as some of my chapters. So sorry if it's short. Don't forget to review or message me. Hope you enjoy. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for what I made up. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 15, HOME!_

**_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_**

"MELLY!" D shouts, running out of our house. "Oh, I've missed you!" she cries, while crashing into me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

I hug her back, smiling. "I've missed you too."

She pulls back with happy tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Don't do that again. You gave me a scare when you didn't come back."

I give her a small smile and give her another hug, whispering, "I'm sorry. I can't promise you I won't do it again, but I'll tell you first."

I whop the tears off her cheeks. "Okay?"

She smiles, understanding and nods slightly. I give her a quick hug and step back. My family are standing around, watching the exchange between Domi (I made up a new nickname for Dominique) and I. I smile at al of them and give them each a hug.

Just then I realize the twins are nowhere to be seen. I scrunch up my forehead concerned.

Seeing my concern and confusion, Liv says, "The twins are out hunting. They've been stressed since you were gone and haven't hunted in a while."

I nod my head and walk into the house.

_I hope they're okay. I mean, it had to be tough for them to keep such a big secret from the family. When they get back though, they're going to have a lot of explaining to do._

I sigh and plop down on the couch. Looking around I see the Cullens standing awkwardly and my family sitting around me, concern on their faces.

I motion for the Cullens to sit and we all chitchat for a bit. Finally the twins come gliding in with their arms linked together, humming a tune from Green Day; I believe it's the song Holiday.

I stiffly stand up with my face hard and my eyes black. When they see me stand up, they halt, scared faces on and slowly backing up, out the back door.

I stalk them until we're fully outside. I plant my feet, put my hands on my hips, and glare at them.

They gulp and back up a step, though I know they aren't really frightened, just acting the part.

Before I could even get one word out, they spin around and spring into the forest.

I growl once and sprint after them. We're mostly even with speed. Them being a tad bit faster, but being a bit stronger makes up for it.

I push my legs faster and brake through a clearing. Shay and Sarah are standing, each tapping their foot; arms crossed over their chest, impatient clear on their faces.

I smirk, knowing exactly what they're planning. Grins spread across their faces. We wait and hear speeding feet running through the woods.

We turn out heads in the direction of ruffling and see our family and the Cullens step out of the trees, into the clearing we're in.

I turn my head back to the twins, raise my hand to my left and the ground starts to shake. Next thing, there's a stadium surrounding us made out of rocks.

"SIT!" I command.

Everyone, including the twins make there way toward the bleachers.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't mean you guys." I point to Sarah and Shay.

They turn back to me and wait for me to continue.

"Hm…what do you guys think? An One on One with each of you…or a two verse one?" I tilt my head, a slight smile tugging at my lips.

They tap their chins, thinking it over. They glance at each other and grin. They turn back to me.

"One on One, they say in unison. Creepy.

I can't contain it anymore, a smirk brakes across my face/

"But then we want to verse you together, then each other," Shay explains.

"How does that sound?" Sarah questions.

I grin and nod my head.

"That sounds perfect," I roll the R in perfect. "I'll start off with Shay first."

Shay steps onto the field while her sister take a seat on the second riser.

Rules

_**-Fight until someone has their teeth at their opponent's throat**_

_**-Two rounds**_

_**-First round can't use gifts**_

_**-Second round you can use gifts**_

_**-If tie, go into a final (3**__**rd**__**) round, the Tie Breaker  
**_

_**-Can use gifts in final round**_

_**-No braking bones or limps on purpose**_

_**-Lastly, no interference at all throughout the fight**_

We set the rules and both crouch down, getting into our fighting stances.

Mike stands up and says, "On the count of three you can begin."

Hunter stands up and holds three fingers up while counting down.

"One…Two…THREE!"

With that, I pounce.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please review or message me. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.  
**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	18. Chapter 16, FIGHT!

**Hey dudes, I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but it had to be, sorry! I'll be posting the next chapter soon anyways. So here's Chapter 16, FIGHT! I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own anything accept for what I made up myself, like the scenes and the characters that are my own. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Series.**

**P.S. S. Shout out to my friend Brenster for helping me write the second fighting scene. Also a shout out to my friend vswimming12 for helping me with grammar and all. THANKS readers! Hope you like my story.  
**

* * *

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 16, FIGHT!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

I crashed into Shay, knocking us both to the ground. Before I can put my teeth to her neck she bends her legs and kicks me off, making me fly backwards.

I skid across the dirt ground and end in a crouch. I hiss and charge at her; I might have the strength, but she's got speed. She's fast enough that she can get out of my way easily, so that's exactly what she does.

Shay almost has the same grace and fighting technique as Alice, but she's much more skilled with fighting someone.

I swing a fist at her, but she ducks and uses her palm of her hand to send me flying into a tree. I quickly jump up, with her sprinting toward me, watching her body. Just as she goes to kick me with her feet, I grab her wrist and pin her arm behind her back. Before she can react, I have my teeth at her throat.

She stiffens at first, then relaxes and sighs. I let her go and step back. She turns around with a small smile on her lips.

"Mel wins!" we hear George yell. "One to Nothing."

Collin stands up and cups his hands over his mouth. "Hey Shay! You should just quit now, you have no chance you're too fat!"

Shay sends him a glare and Domi smacks him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks.

"Because you're a dumbass!" D snaps.

He grins. "That's not why you married me."

I roll my eyes and motion for Shay to come back in the middle of the arena.

Mike counts down and the fight begins again.

Eying the puddle that sits about ten feet away, I charge at Shay, trying to take her attention away from it. Right as we collide I bend the water and with all my strength and its, I pound Shay in the back of the head with it. This time, though, she tries control over the same water I have and while kicking and swinging at each other, the water osculates back and forth, trying to find it's true master. As she ducks from my punch I slide into her and knock her to the ground, holding her in a wrestling move. She spins out of it and pulls me down. That's when I lose control of the water. She bends the water over to me and wraps it over my eyes. I try wiping it but it's no use. She then grabs my arms and holds them to the ground as she leans into my neck. Just before she bears her teeth I double-leg kick her stomach and she goes flying across the field and into a tree. Right then I speed run over to her and lay my 'fangs' to her skin.

"BELLA WINS AGAIN!" George shouts.

Domi and Col whoop. I laugh and shake my head while getting up and dusting myself off. I lend a hand to Shay and smile. She huffs and takes it, stomping off toward the bleachers. I chuckle and yell for Sarah to come out here.

She skips to where she'll be standing across from me and gives me a big smile. _A little too confident are we? _I smirk and crouch low. She follows my lead and grins.

_Oh this is going to be quite a fight!_

_

* * *

_**Hey everybody, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry again for it being short and I'll be posting my next chapter soon. Keep a look out. Please don't forget to review or message me and the Poll on my profile. Thanks again everyone.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	19. Chapter 17, BRING IT ON!

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

Chapter 17, BRING IT ON!

_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

With fast feet, we both search for the first move. I search for more sources of water while Sarah seems like shes looking for a weak spot to hit me on. All at once I spot a bigger puddle behind me and Sarah charges for my stomach. I pull both puddles together and slam the top of her head back right before she head butts me. I only feel the impact oh so slightly, it doesn't even push me back more than two feet. I then grasp her head and swing her whole body around, the whole time thinking about how too easy it was. I let go and she gets thrown away from me but she quickly rebounds and hooks my leg. I grab her shoulder just as she pull my legs from under me, so as I crash down, she comes down with me. Swiftly, I get to my knees and bend over to pretend bite her neck.

"Oh come on Sarah! You can do better than that!" Hunter screams.

"Yeah, you don't want to be like your fat loser of a sister, a.k.a. Shaylynn Simmons!" Col mocks.

But of course Sarah, being her, just flips him off and gets set for the next match.

Next round starts and this time she surprises me. She separates the puddles and slams my face and the back of my head together. I'm suddenly winded while she charges at me finally and all too quickly she gets to my neck. That's the only time that'll ever happen.

"Ooooh, Bella just got PWNED!" Spence barks.

Tie Breaker time! We crouch to our positions and stare into each other's eyes with playful rage. I decide to play defense this time, so when Sarah comes running, I wait 'til the last possible second to step aside and leave her to face-plant into the tree. She rebounds, and again, I ultimately leave her eating dirt. I find this very fun. After another time to do that, she learns and uses the water to corner me. I take control of the same water as she does and we stand there battling off a liquid war. While her concentration is heavily weighed on the water, I charge her and curl my lips to her neck without her suspecting a thing.

I stand back with a huge smirk-grin while Sarah has a small smile. Her ego probably is hurt...at least not as much as Shay's. We walk back toward the bleachers where everyone is sitting and just then do I realize the Cullens were watching.

We see Col shaking his head. "Aw! I really thought you would win, now you're just like Shay. Fat, ugly, and still a virgin."

"At least I can stand a chance against Mel! I bet you wouldn't survive five minutes against her!" Sarah retorts.

"OH YEAH! Bring It ON!" He smirks.

Great! Now I have to be in the middle of this retarded bet. I sigh and once again walk into the middle of the arena.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in SO long and that this is such a short chapter compared to the other chapters. But I just didn't know what else to put into this chapter. Don't worry though. More is to come. Not just the fights. Wait 'till school comes. ;) :P Well, please review or message me. Thanks readers and reviewers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything. That goes to Stephenie Meyer the author of the Twilight Saga.**

**P.S.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 18, Sex Talk!

**Okay I really don't feel like explaining another fight since I've done it a million times and you're probably tired already of them so I'm just gonna skip ahead...and here we go 4 minutes and 59 seconds later...**

**Twilight Saga-Fate Hates Me**

_Chapter 18, Sex Talk!_

By: Celene Hudor Midnight

"OH YEAH! I TOLD YOU! DIDN'T I!" Sarah shouts with victory. "I was right and you weren't!"

She starts to do a happy dance around the field. We all laugh. Gods! She can be so weird sometimes. I shake my head and walk back to the bleachers with the sullen Collin on my heels. I turn toward him and start walking backwards.

"Aww! Cheer up Collin! It's not the end of the world," I state, trying to bring him out of his depression.

He scoffs. "Yes it IS! I got beat by a GIRL! I will never live this up!" he groans and plops down onto the bench beside Dimka (Dominique).

"Oh thanks! I love the positiveness." I roll my eyes. "Jeez Collin! It was only a little fight. One of these days you'll beat me..." And right there, I can't help myself from laughing.

Everybody looks at me like I'm crazy. I just keep on laughing and soon enough, Sarah being Sarah, starts laughing with me. Then Shay, then Alia, and then everybody else..well, except for the Cullens..apart from Emmett are sitting there stunned.

I bark one more laugh and then settle down with a sigh. I grin and look at my family. Then I look at the Cullens and my grin falters a little.

I cough. "Well, it was great hanging with you, but we better be going. It's almost school, so...yeah. We'll see you then. Bye!"

With that, my family and I run back to our house. I plop down onto the sofa relieved that that's all over.

"Oh my god!" We hear Domi moan. "God! Faster! Faster Collin."

All our eyes widen and I'm about to puke. _Not again._ They're like hungry rabbits. Going at it every single night.

"Harder! Harder!" Dimka groans.

We hear Collin pick up his pace and slap into Domi harder and faster. We couldn't help it. Being vampires we all have hyper hearing. Some times it's good and other times...well, like now, not so good. Collin grunts and moans fill the house while Dominique's moans and heavy breathing bounces around the house. I cover my hears trying to block out the activity happening upstairs.

"COLLIN!" Domi yells while her orgasm washes through her.

A second later Collin shouts Dominique's name. I groan and bag my head against the couch.

"Again Collin! Again!"

Shit! Not again. This is the third time they've done it. I hear somehow shift. I glance up to see Sarah standing up with a pained expression.

"I'm outta hear. I can't stand hearing them. Gods!" She shouts and walks out the back door with Shay following.

"Damn Dominique! That feels so good!" Col bellows.

I groan and flop onto the couch wishing this nightmare would end already. I look up to see everyone sitting around with the same expressions on as me.

"God Collin. Right there. Oh yes! COLLIN!"

I whimper and cover my ears with a pillow.

"Jeez! Collin, Dominique! You guys didn't have to be so loud last night!" I shout so the whole school can hear. "I thought I was going to puke any minute with all the noise!"

"Yeah! The grunting, panting, moaning, and so much more noise. I think I'm scarred for life. And you guys were at it for 5 hours straight. Gods!" Aliah shouts, going along with me.

Everyone's eyes widen with each word spoke, including the Cullens who are walking over to us at this minute.

"Absolutely! I actually couldn't stand it the third time around. I had to walk straight out of the house. My ears were bleeding, that's how bad it was!" Sarah wines.

"Totally sis. I never thought someone could loose their hearing because of hearing someone have sex! But I think I proved it wrong! My ears are still hurting!" Shay agrees.

I peek over at a red face Dominique and a proud looking Collin. I roll my eyes. Of course. He wouldn't be bothered with all this sex talk.

"I wish I couldn't hear last night. It was so painful to hear all that. I'm traumatized for eternity," Mike states while shaking his head.

I laugh. "Don't worry. It'll get worse," I giggle.

"Oh great!" he groans.

"Just perfect!" Hunter sarcastically says.

I laugh and turn to the Cullens. They all of shell shocked expressions on...well, except for...well...Emmett.

"Nice man. That's what I'm talking about. How was it?" Emmett asks, slapping Collin on the back with a big goofy grin on his face.

Collin grins big. "Totally sweet. You wouldn't believe what this girl can do with her-"

Dominique covers his mouth with her hand before he can say anything else with her face beat red. "Okay babe, that's enough. I'm sure he doesn't want to know the details."

Emmett, being him just keeps on grinning. "Nah! Bring it. I better she's not as good as Rose though."

Collin scoffs. "I bet she is. She can-"

Domi groans loudly, totally humiliated. I laugh and pat her shoulder.

"It's okay hon, this is just the beginning," I say.

Her eyes go wide and she hides her face in her hands. I laugh again and shake my head while looking at Collin and Emmett Arguing whose girl is better.

Oh, you will always be entertained with my family. I shake my head again as the bell goes off. I sigh and look at everybody. I bit my lip.

"Well, hopefully today is better than yesterday. Right?"

They all laugh, remembering what happened yesterday, even the Cullens laugh. I smile and bounce off into the school._ Now today will surely be interesting._ I smirk.

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating. But I'm kinda stuck on this story. I had a perfect story plot line, then everything just went out of control. If you have any suggestions of what I could do, please help me out. Thanks readers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**~Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. Please help me out and REVIEW!**


End file.
